


Empty Stomach and Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorder, F/F, Fluff, Rape, Self-Harm, THEY ARE LESBIANS OOPS, non-con, they’ll be happy soon., well Mal is clueless but what’s new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m fine, M. I promise.”“Evie. Don’t lie to me.”





	Empty Stomach and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I yeeted my other fanfic into the trash, because I had a better idea. Huge trigger warning for: ED’s, Self-harm, Abuse, Rape, Narcotics (in one chapter)

-  
Evie hasn’t been fine for months. Well, more like years. Actually, sixteen years seems more accurate. For as long as she could remember, she’s been ugly. So ugly, that her mom would cast her away in the basement where Evie would sometimes starve for three days with only a glass of water to sustain her. Evie was only ten when her mom had pushed her down stairs and into that musty room where the light didn’t shine in, for the first time. 

Maybe she would be alright had this been the case, the only thing that went wrong in her childhood, but no. It is FAR from the worst things to have happened to the fashionista. 

She was eleven when her mom slammed her face into a mirror, breaking the glass and cutting Evie all over. 

She was twelve when she started getting burned by cigarettes. 

And at thirteen? Her mom made her go out on the streets and seduce the men running shops for deals. This obviously led to uncomfortable moments, sure, but nothing *horrible* had happened from these events. 

At fourteen and fifteen, it was the same routine as before. Get called hideous and unlovable by her mom, get burned by cigarettes and cut by glass on occasion, get free food and drinks by being a whore. 

But at sixteen, actually, two weeks ago from now? Evie was raped. In Auradon. The place where she thought she was safe from all evil. The place where she thought that she’d be able to finally heal from her childhood wounds. 

She knows she can’t take much more of this. 

“Earth to Evie!” Evie is ripped from her thoughts by Mal shaking her aggressively. Evie feels herself blink a tear or two away before meeting gazes with the purple haired girl. 

“Evie, what has been your deal lately?” Mal sounds offended and maybe worried, Evie can’t decipher the tone.

“Nothing, Mal. Just thinking.” 

She watched as green eyes looked down and Mal’s face pulled into a frown. “You’ve been ‘just thinking’ a lot, haven’t you?” 

Evie hopes the other girl doesn’t see her blink more tears out of her eyes. “I’m fine, Mal. Honestly.” 

Mal scoots closer and wraps an arm around Evie. “Hey. Talk to me. It’s just Mal, it’s just me.” 

Evie gives her head a shake, trying to stay strong and- what if Mal blames her? 

“Evie, you’re shaking so much. Please, come on. Tell me.” Mal’s tone sounds much more demanding now. Evie almost flinches at the words. (She does flinch, actually.) 

Evie feels a dam inside of her burst, and tears start to race down her face. She can’t stop the sobs that wrack her body and she buried her head in Mal’s shoulder. Mal let’s out a sigh and hugs Evie with both arms. Evie melts into the embrace as she cries harder because-hell- she is waisting Mal’s time. Mal isn’t a charity worker. Mal shouldn’t care about her worthlessness. 

“I’m worthless.” The words come out before Evie stops them, and she feels Mal tighten the grip on her. 

“No you’re not, Eves. Who told you that?” 

Evie feels her heart stop and, oops she’s telling Mal everything. 

“-Mother knows best, right? Im ugly. She knew it, I KNOW it. And, and I have so many ugly scars that are on my arms and my neck because she b-burned me with her cigarettes. And- I haven’t been able to eat and I’m scared because I-I don’t want to gain anymore weight and Ch-Chad had sex with me like- two weeks ago? And I’m- I’m just gross and ugly and fat and a slu-“ 

Mal grabs Evie’s face with both hands suddenly, and Evie sees that Mal had been crying too. 

“Evie. You are so beautiful. You are so SO beautiful. And you’re amazing and strong and Evie....” Mal trails off, seeming to realize something. 

“Evie, did Chad rape you?” 

Evie fiercely shakes her head. “No- He just wanted to have sex and I said no, but he hit me and- oh my god.” 

Mal’s eyes start to glow green and she doesn’t seem to notice Evie going into a distressed state. 

“-he said he’d hurt you worse and that I was lucky- and he h-hit me again, and he left bruises on my wrist and Mal I didn’t want it I swear.” Evie can’t breath. Evie tried her best to take in air but she can’t. She starts to sweat and feel cold at the same time and the walls are closing in and she’s pretty sure she’s dying. She needs to get up, so she does. She makes her way into the center of the room and Mal is saying something but Evie feels like cotton is in her ears. Hey, has the room always been spinning?

“Evie, are you o-“ 

Evie can’t hear her anymore, and her vision leaves her as she feels herself start to fall, but not hit the ground. 

Is this what dying feels like?


End file.
